Chest Styles
Chest Styles are the visual representations of the various Chest Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:ChestAbraKadabra.jpg|Abra Kadabra (Style) File:ChestAceChemicalsHoodie.jpg|Ace Chemicals Hoodie File:ChestAegisofEternity.jpg|Aegis of Eternity File:ChestAerialDefender.jpg|Aerial Defender File:ChestAeronaut.jpg|Aeronaut File:ChestAlienTech.jpg|Alien Tech File:ChestAmazonian.jpg|Amazonian File:ChestAngelic.jpg|Angelic File:ChestAntifreeze.jpg|Antifreeze File:ChestArcane.jpg|Arcane File:ChestArchangel.jpg|Archangel File:ChestArcher.jpg|Archer File:ChestAstralAlloy.jpg|Astral Alloy File:ChestAtlanteanWarsuit.jpg|Atlantean Warsuit File:ChestBarbarian.jpg|Barbarian File:ChestBasicSuit.jpg|Basic Suit (Female Only) File:ChestBattleHarness.jpg|Battle Harness File:ChestBattleMage.jpg|Battle Mage File:ChestBiker.jpg|Biker File:ChestBiomech.jpg|Biomech File:ChestBlackAdamT-Shirt.jpg|Black Adam T-Shirt File:ChestBoosterGoldT-Shirt.jpg|Booster Gold T-Shirt File:ChestBusiness.jpg|Business File:ChestCCPDForensicsHoodie.jpg|CCPD Forensics Hoodie File:ChestCadmusT-Shirt.jpg|Cadmus T-Shirt File:ChestCaptainMarvelT-Shirt.jpg|Captain Marvel T-Shirt File:ChestCeltic.jpg|Celtic File:ChestChevronSlimline.jpg|Chevron Slimline File:ChestClassicDuster.jpg|Classic Duster File:ChestContemporaryTech.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:ChestDeathstroke.jpg|Curse Bringer (Deathstroke Style) File:ChestDaggerpointBodysuit.jpg|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:ChestDarkSpecterBatsuit.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:ChestDemonic.jpg|Demonic File:ChestDemonicRunes.jpg|Demonic Runes File:ChestDetective.jpg|Detective File:ChestDivine.jpg|Divine File:ChestDresden7.jpg|Dresden 7 File:ChestDruid.jpg|Druid File:ChestEgyptian.jpg|Egyptian File:ChestEgyptianSorcerer.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:ChestElectric.jpg|Electric (Style) File:ChestFatesFaith.jpg|Fate's Faith File:ChestFerrisAircraftHoodie.jpg|Ferris Aircraft Hoodie File:ChestFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:ChestFisherman.jpg|Fisherman File:ChestFlames.jpg|Flames File:ChestFlashMuseumT-Shirt.jpg|Flash Museum T-Shirt File:ChestFlashTShirt.jpg|Flash T-Shirt File:ChestFlexsuit.jpg|Flexsuit File:ChestFormal.jpg|Formal File:ChestFour-LeafCloverHoodie.jpg|Four-Leaf Clover Hoodie File:ChestFourthWorld.jpg|Fourth World File:ChestGadgeteer.jpg|Gadgeteer File:ChestGardner-style.jpg|Gardner-style File:ChestGreco-Roman.jpg|Greco-Roman File:ChestGreenLanternHoodie.jpg|Green Lantern Hoodie File:ChestHackAttack.jpg|Hack Attack File:ChestHawaiian.jpg|Hawaiian File:ChestHawkmanHoodie.jpg|Hawkman Hoodie File:ChestHerasStrength.jpg|Hera's Strength File:ChestHighCollar.jpg|High Collar File:ChestHighVoltage.jpg|High Voltage File:ChestHolidayElf.jpg|Holiday Elf File:ChestHolidaySweater.jpg|Holiday Sweater File:ChestHouseofElWarsuit.jpg|House of El Warsuit File:ChestIce.jpg|Ice File:ChestInsectoid.jpg|Insectoid File:ChestJahKir.jpg|Jah Kir File:ChestJester.jpg|Jester File:ChestJokerHoodie.jpg|Joker Hoodie File:ChestJute.jpg|Jute File:ChestKabuki.jpg|Kabuki File:ChestKryptonianCommander.jpg|Kryptonian Commander File:ChestKungFuGi.jpg|Kung-Fu Gi File:ChestLexCorp.jpg|LexCorp (Style) File:ChestLexCorpT-Shirt.jpg|LexCorp T-Shirt File:ChestLoboHoodie.jpg|Lobo Hoodie File:ChestLogisticsOfficer.jpg|Logistics Officer File:ChestMSlimline.jpg|M Slimline File:ChestMSuit.jpg|M Suit (Male Only) File:ChestMartianManhunterHoodie.jpg|Martian Manhunter Hoodie File:ChestMayan.jpg|Mayan File:ChestMedieval.jpg|Medieval File:ChestMetalhead.jpg|Metalhead File:ChestMilitaryTech.jpg|Military Tech File:ChestMysticEnergy.jpg|Mystic Energy File:ChestNecromancer.jpg|Necromancer File:ChestNewGenesis.jpg|New Genesis File:NoneMale.jpg|None File:ChestNorthPole.jpg|North Pole File:ChestNthMetalBattlesuit.jpg|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:ChestOnePiece.jpg|One Piece (Female Only) File:ChestParamilitary.jpg|Paramilitary File:ChestPlant.jpg|Plant File:ChestPower.jpg|Power (Female Only) File:ChestPyramidSlimline.jpg|Pyramid Slimline File:ChestRaptorInfiltrator.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:ChestReGiftedSweater.jpg|Re-Gifted Sweater File:ChestRemora.jpg|Remora File:ChestRetroTech.jpg|Retro Tech File:ChestReverseSlimline.jpg|Reverse Slimline File:ChestRunesoftheAncients.jpg|Runes of the Ancients File:ChestSTAREx.jpg|STAR Ex File:ChestSTARLabsHoodie.jpg|STAR Labs Hoodie File:ChestSTARLabsJacket.jpg|STAR Labs Jacket File:ChestSTEELsuitMK-1.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:ChestSchoolyard.jpg|Schoolyard File:ChestScuba.jpg|Scuba File:ChestShaman.jpg|Shaman File:ChestSharpshooter.jpg|Sharpshooter File:ChestShieldedRobot.jpg|Shielded Robot File:ChestShortSleeveSlimline.jpg|Short-Sleeve Slimline File:ChestSlimline.jpg|Slimline File:ChestSnake.jpg|Snake File:ChestSpecOps.jpg|Spec Ops File:ChestSpeedForceSpectrum.jpg|Speed-Force Spectrum File:NoneFemale.jpg|Sports Bra (Female Only) File:ChestSteampunk.jpg|Steampunk File:ChestStrapScales.jpg|Strap Scales (Male Only) File:ChestStreakSlimline.jpg|Streak Slimline File:ChestStreet.jpg|Street File:ChestSuperboyHoodie.jpg|Superboy Hoodie File:ChestSupermanHoodie.jpg|Superman Hoodie File:ChestTSlimline.jpg|T Slimline File:ChestT-Shirt.jpg|T-Shirt File:ChestTankTop.jpg|Tank Top File:ChestTechNinja.jpg|Tech Ninja File:ChestTrenchCoat.jpg|Trench Coat File:ChestTriangles.jpg|Triangles (Male Only) File:ChestUrbanBusiness.jpg|Urban Business File:ChestUrbanSlick.jpg|Urban Slick File:ChestVirtuousKnight.jpg|Virtuous Knight File:ChestVSuit.jpg|V Suit (Male Only) File:ChestVoodoo.jpg|Voodoo File:ChestWarriorofSpring.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:ChestWayneTechT-Shirt.jpg|WayneTech T-Shirt File:ChestWebbedFlexsuit.jpg|Webbed Flexsuit File:ChestWizardly.jpg|Wizardly File:ChestZonewalker.jpg|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:ChestAbraKadabraFemale.jpg|Abra Kadabra (Style) File:ChestAceChemicalsHoodieFemale.jpg|Ace Chemicals Hoodie File:ChestAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:ChestAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:ChestAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:ChestAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:ChestAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:ChestArcaneFemale.jpg|Arcane File:ChestArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:ChestArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:ChestAstralAlloyFemale.jpg|Astral Alloy File:ChestBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:ChestBasicSuit.jpg|Basic Suit (Female Only) File:ChestBattleHarnessFemale.jpg|Battle Harness File:ChestBattleMageFemale.jpg|Battle Mage File:ChestBikerFemale.jpg|Biker File:ChestBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:ChestBlackAdamT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Black Adam T-Shirt File:ChestBoosterGoldT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Booster Gold T-Shirt File:ChestBusinessFemale.jpg|Business File:ChestCCPDForensicsHoodieFemale.jpg|CCPD Forensics Hoodie File:ChestCadmusT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Cadmus T-Shirt File:ChestCaptainMarvelT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Captain Marvel T-Shirt File:ChestCelticFemale.jpg|Celtic File:ChestChevronSlimlineFemale.jpg|Chevron Slimline File:ChestClassicDusterFemale.jpg|Classic Duster File:ChestContemporaryTechFemale.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:ChestDaggerpointBodysuitFemale.jpg|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:ChestDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:ChestDeadmanHoodieFemale.jpg|Deadman Hoodie File:ChestDeathstrokeFemale.jpg|Deathstroke (Style) File:ChestDemonicFemale.jpg|Demonic File:ChestDetectiveFemale.jpg|Detective File:ChestDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:ChestDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:ChestDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:ChestEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:ChestEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:ChestElectricFemale.jpg|Electric File:ChestFerrisAircraftHoodieFemale.jpg|Ferris Aircraft Hoodie File:ChestFlamesFemale.jpg|Flames File:ChestFlashMuseumT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Flash Museum T-Shirt File:ChestFlexsuitFemale.jpg|Flexsuit File:ChestFormalFemale.jpg|Formal File:ChestFour-LeafCloverHoodieFemale.jpg|Four-Leaf Clover Hoodie File:ChestFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:ChestGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:ChestGardner-styleFemale.jpg|Gardner-style File:ChestGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:ChestGreenLanternHoodieFemale.jpg|Green Lantern Hoodie File:ChestHackAttackFemale.jpg|Hack Attack File:ChestHawaiianFemale.jpg|Hawaiian File:ChestHawkmanHoodieFemale.jpg|Hawkman Hoodie File:ChestHighCollarFemale.jpg|High Collar File:ChestHighVoltageFemale.jpg|High Voltage File:ChestIceFemale.jpg|Ice File:ChestInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:ChestJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:ChestJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:ChestJokerHoodieFemale.jpg|Joker Hoodie File:ChestKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:ChestKryptonianCommanderFemale.jpg|Kryptonian Commander File:ChestKungFuGiFemale.jpg|Kung-Fu Gi File:ChestLexCorpFemale.jpg|LexCorp (Style) File:ChestLexCorpT-ShirtFemale.jpg|LexCorp T-Shirt File:ChestLoboHoodieFemale.jpg|Lobo Hoodie File:ChestMSlimlineFemale.jpg|M Slimline File:ChestMSuit.jpg|M Suit (Male Only) File:ChestMartianManhunterHoodieFemale.jpg|Martian Manhunter Hoodie File:ChestMetalheadFemale.jpg|Metalhead File:ChestMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:ChestMysticEnergyFemale.jpg|Mystic Energy File:ChestNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:ChestNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:.jpg|None File:ChestNthMetalBattlesuitFemale.jpg|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:ChestOnePiece.jpg|One Piece (Female Only) File:ChestParamilitaryFemale.jpg|Paramilitary File:ChestPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:ChestPower.jpg|Power (Female Only) File:ChestPyramidSlimlineFemale.jpg|Pyramid Slimline File:ChestRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:ChestRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:ChestRetroTechFemale.jpg|Retro Tech File:ChestReverseSlimlineFemale.jpg|Reverse Slimline File:ChestSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:ChestSTARLabsHoodieFemale.jpg|STAR Labs Hoodie File:ChestSTARLabsJacketFemale.jpg|STAR Labs Jacket File:ChestSTEELsuitMK-1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:ChestSchoolyardFemale.jpg|Schoolyard File:ChestShieldedRobotFemale.jpg|Shielded Robot File:ChestShortSleeveSlimlineFemale.jpg|Short-Sleeve Slimline File:ChestSlimlineFemale.jpg|Slimline File:ChestSnakeFemale.jpg|Snake File:NoneFemale.jpg|Sports Bra (Female Only) File:ChestSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:ChestStrapScales.jpg|Strap Scales (Male Only) File:ChestStreakSlimlineFemale.jpg|Streak Slimline File:ChestStreetFemale.jpg|Street File:ChestSuperboyHoodieFemale.jpg|Superboy Hoodie File:ChestSupermanHoodieFemale.jpg|Superman Hoodie File:ChestTSlimlineFemale.jpg|T Slimline File:ChestT-ShirtFemale.jpg|T-Shirt File:ChestTankTopFemale.jpg|Tank Top File:ChestTechNinjaFemale.jpg|Tech Ninja File:ChestTrenchCoatFemale.jpg|Trench Coat File:ChestTriangles.jpg|Triangles (Male Only) File:ChestUrbanBusinessFemale.jpg|Urban Business File:ChestUrbanSlickFemale.jpg|Urban Slick File:ChestVirtuousKnightFemale.jpg|Virtuous Knight File:ChestVSuit.jpg|V Suit (Male Only) File:ChestVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:ChestWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:ChestWayneTechT-ShirtFemale.jpg|WayneTech T-Shirt File:ChestWizardlyFemale.jpg|Wizardly File:ChestZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker See Also * Hoodies * T-Shirts Trivia *For Female characters, the None style is only available for Non-Human Skin Styles. For human skins the chest style is differed to Sports Bra. Category:Styles Category:Chest Category:Chest Styles